Un nuevo comienzo
by CristianLoganBj11
Summary: Cuando se culmina el 2014 en Jump City, Chico Bestia pide un deseo que implica a cierta empática, antes de que otro año comience. One-shot BBxRae


**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Hola amigos:**

**Este es mi fic prometido de fin de año, espero que lo disfruten al máximo. Antes de eso, Dejeme advertirles que las edades de los titanes varían así: Cy= 21, Star= 18, Rob: 18, Rae=18 Cb= 17.**

**Ps: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans…**

_Un nuevo comienzo_

_Capítulo especial, y único._

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Era una noche fría y el último día del 2014 en Jump City, y daban a las once de la noche. Nuestros amigos titanes, que se lucían de traje de gala, se encontraban en una fiesta para despedir el año, pero no estaban solos. Sus familiares más cercanos también se encontraban allí. Robin o Dick Grayson invitó a Bruno Díaz y a su mayordomo Alfred; Starfire o Korian´d, invitó a su guardián Galfore; Cyborg o Victor Stone tenía a sus tíos, que más los trataba como padres desde ese cruel accidente; y Raven invitó a su madre, Arella Roth, luego de reanudar su relación luego del incidente Trigón. Todos, inclusive los Titanes Este tenían sus familiares, pero sin embargo, uno no tenía a nadie.

_Garfield Mark Logan, o Chico Bestia._

El pobre no tenía a nadie con quien acompañarlo como familia, ni siquiera los Titanes eran suficientes. Siempre los 31 de diciembre, se quedaba solo en su habitación, no por la fuerza, sino por su propia voluntad. Sin su familia, estaba en una rotunda depresión y soledad. Lloraba por esa gran ausencia, debido al fatal accidente que tuvo que vivirlo en África sobre la muerte de sus padres, Marie y Mark Logan. Los únicos que sabían acerca de el difícil momento en que vivía, eran Starfire y Cyobrg.

Ellos se sintieron preocupados, pues sin el bromista del grupo, era muy aburrido. Los dos decidieron hablar…

-¿Star?- Cy se acercó hacia la chica alienígena que se encontraba junto a Galfore- ¿Podemosh hablar?-

-Por supuesto amigo Cyborg- Y se alejan del lugar.

Los dos caminaron hacia la azotea de la Torre. Al llegar...

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, necesito que me ayudes con Chico Bestia- Cy habló muy preocupado.

-Totalmente correcto amigo Cyborg- Atar dice de la misma manera - Nuestro amigo Chico Bestia no lo te encontrado para celebrar el galorf newfior-

-Star, es Año Nuevo- Cy la corrige - Pero nos hace falta a Chico Bestia, él es el alma de la fiesta-

-Debemos hablar con nuestro amigo, para que celebremos este glorioso día-

-Es cierto, mejor vamos a hablar con él-

Los dos mejores amigos, caminan hacia la habitacion del cambiaformas, de una forma muy preocupada. Sin embargo, Raven los observa y se pone a pensar...

"Que les pasa a Cyborg y Star, los veo muy preocupados, y se van hacia los pasillos, y hablando de eso, ¿Donde está Chico Bestia? No lo he visto desde que Robin anuncio sobre esa fiesta. Sin él, no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué se encierra en su cuarto? será mejor seguirlos"

La chica empática se siente preocupada, y los sigue de una forma incógnita.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Mientras tanto, los dos amigos se encontraban golpeando la puerta...

-¿Chico Bestia?- dice Cyborg mientras golpea la puerta, pero no hay respuesta. -Chico Bestia, ¿Que tienes?-

-Amigo Chico Bestia, te necesitamos, no sabes cuanta falta que nos haces.- Star se interpone. Cuando la puerta se abre y ven al cambiaformas llorando.

-Pasen- dijo el joven.

Los dos chicos entran al cuarto, pero no eran los únicos, ya que al cerrar la puerta, Raven por curiosidad va a escucharlos. Dentro del cuarto, Star y Cy ven como el muchacho sufre y van a consolarlo...

-Lo siento amigo, no sabía que estabas triste por lo que te pasó, de nuevo lo siento- Y Cy lo abraza.

-Gracias Cy- Chico Bestia responde al abrazo.

-Lamento la pérdida de sus creadores- Star empieza a llorar y lo abraza suavemente.

- Star, se dice padres- Y el joven también siente apoyo. Raven se queda sin habla por lo que escucha detrás de la puerta.

-Lamento que te hayamos molestado, pero ¿No tienes más familiares?- Indaga Cyborg mientras lo lleva a su litera.

-No- Suspira tristemente -Mis padres eran los únicos que conformaban mi familia- Y las lagrimas de nuevo se hacen presente. En las afueras de la habitación, Raven presiente un dolor procedente de su amigo verde y trata de no llorar. –Y siempre cada vez que un año se va, los extraño mucho y al mismo tiempo sufro.-

-Oh- Los dos amigos vuelven a lamentarse, pero el cambiaformas trata de decir...

-Pero siempre cada año empiezo muy mal, todo es lo mismo, yo trato de mejorar pero siempre Robin dice que soy un inútil e inservible- Y Gar no para de llorar -Y cuando intento hablar con Rae, siempre me lanza por la ventana-

-Pero Chico Bestia...- Alude Cyborg mientras trata de calmarlo.

-Si tan solo pudiera cambiar esto, si tan solo pudiera ser más útil-

-Chico Bestia- Intenta hablar Starfire.

-Si tan solo pudiera decirle a Raven cuanto la amo...-

Los dos amigos se quedan son habla, y más Raven por lo que había escuchado. Su corazón dio un vuelco, tuvo maripositas en su estómago y un evidente rubor en sus mejillas, ahora que en vez de llevar su uniforme, llevaba un elegante vestido. Siguió escuchando.

-Amigo, ¿No estás bromeando?- Preguntó Cyborg de una forma incrédula.

-Digo toda la verdad. Amo a Raven mucho más que a mis padres.- Responde Cb con simpleza.

-Glorioso, al fin nuestro amigo Chico Bestia ama a mi amiga Raven- Starfire Gritó de alegría.

-Star, no grites, si ella me escucha, me matará- Habló bestita nervioso y sonrojado. La tristeza cambiaba a alegría.

-Por fin admites que a amas a mi _hermanita_, estoy muy feliz de escuchar esa noticia.- Cy respondió de forma picarona.

-Lo admito, mi mayor deseo es estrenar 2015 junto con Raven, compartiendo el mejor beso de mi vida. Ojalá eso pasara esta noche.-

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué no vas a cumplir tu deseo?- Pregunta Cyborg como el hermano mayor.

-Es que es…Raven: fría, misteriosa, solitaria-

-Pero por eso es que te gusta.- Starfire intervino.

-Lo sé, el amor opuesto me encanta. Y entonces, Gar con agallas dice –Voy a hacer el intento, voy a conquistarla, voy a empezar este año con ese propósito, ¡voy a amar a Raven!- Y sale de su habitación.

-¿Chico Bestia?- Pregunta Starfire.

-¿Sí?-

-Pues, si vas a conquistar a Raven, deberías ponerte en traje de gala y no con tu uniforme, para que sea algo especial.-

-Jejeje- y se sonroja de vergüenza- Lo siento-

-Bueno Star, vámonos al living- Cy dijo con un guiño.

Glorioso amigo Cyborg- y los dos salen de la habitación, dejándolo solo al cambiaformas.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

A su vez, Raven se teletransportó del pasillo y se va hacia la terraza, donde sorpresivamente se topa con su madre, Arella.

-Hija, ¿cómo has estado?- y Arella abraza tiernamente a su niña.

-Estoy bien, Madre- y Raven responde el abrazo. –¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Dime de que se trata- La madre se separa del abrazo y mira a Rae.

-¿Quiero saber si amar a alguien causa o se destruye algo?-

Arella conocía la respuesta, pero dijo tímidamente…

-El amor es una emoción muy fuerte, que no tiene barreras ni impedimentos. El amor te ayuda a expresar libremente, a sentir cosas que nunca había imaginado, y finalmente, el Amor para mí y para ti, es lo más bello que a tu vida puede llegar, es querer, adorar, y en ocasiones sufrir, amor es lo más maravilloso que Dios pudo crear, experimentarlo es nacer, es vivir, es creer, es sentir una fuerza superior que te impulsa, te motiva, te da la alegría para seguir, es ternura inmensurable, es entregarte sin condiciones ni reservas, no es un sueño ni una fantasía, es una realidad, es el comienzo de un amanecer con su mirada y la oscuridad de la noche cuando deja de mirarte, en fin amar es simple entrega total, y en lo que me preguntabas, amar no daña a nadie o algo, es una gran emoción. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque… me he enamorado de alguien- Rae dijo monótonamente.

-Y ese alguien es…-

-_Chico Bestia_- y sus mejillas se ruborizan.

-Me alegro de eso- Dice alegre Arella.

-¿No estás enojada?-

-Por supuesto que no, he visto últimamente a Chico Bestia y he concluido que él es tu par perfecto.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-He tenido un pequeño recuerdo de él, he conocido a sus padres cuando yo estaba en la secundaria, tiempo después algunos monjes me dijeron que ellos sufrieron de un accidente, dejándolo a Garfield huérfano y de ahí, su infancia fue muy oscura.-

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?-

-Ellos me informaron que cuando se casarían, a su primer hijo lo llamaran Garfield-

-Ya veo. Ahora entiendo por qué es el bromista del grupo. Me siento tan culpable como lo traté-

-No tengas la culpa. Ahora presiento que cuando sean las doce de la noche, Gar va a estar contigo, confesando su amor. Ojalá lo aceptes, para que tenga una familia- Y Arella sonríe antes de alejarse de su hija.

-Gracias madre- y Rae sonrió.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Minutos escasos faltaban para despedir el año, Chico Bestia venía en su traje de gala, llevando unas rosas violetas, caminó hacia la azotea, en donde se encontraba su amada, con una buena sonrisa. Se acercó hacia ella, y la miró. La luna alumbraba la belleza de la empática, lo cual al voltearse, vio de frente a su amor opuesto, lo cual levemente sonrió.

-Ejeem- Chico Bestia se sonroja nerviosamente –Te regalo estas rosas, como muestra de mi amistad- y le entrega las rosas a su hechicera.

-Gracias- y huele las rosas –Son bellas-

-Igual que tú- y es la joven que se sonroja. El chico dice la verdadera intención… -Ya que estamos solos, he venido a decirte que en primer lugar, no eres una chica demonio, para mí eres un ángel muy especial, que me robó mi corazón. Cuando te veo, siento cosas extrañas y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, tu dulce voz es música para mis oídos, tocar tus delicadas manos es como imaginarme en un mundo de rosas, sentir tu olor a lavanda me vuelve como adicto a ti. Tus ojos amatistas reflejan lo bella que te ves, y tu piedra chakra de tu frente, me hace locuras por sentirla. Todo esto hace que seas una mujer muy hermosa, lo cual la única frase que te digo es… Te amo- Un silencio repentino, y el reloj dio sus segundos finales, eso sí, con las voces de los demás.

_**10, 9, 8, 7, 6…**_

-Gar, ¿Enserio me amas?-

-Sí, te amo profundamente, que no tengo palabras para explicártelo- y el joven agacha la cabeza.

_**5…**_

Raven se acerca al joven, Chico Bestia levanta su cara y la ve con una sonrisa.

_**4…**_

Se acercan más. Son evidentes sus mejillas enrojecidas….

_**3…**_

Los brazos del chico se envuelven en la cintura de Rae. Ella envuelve sus brazos hacia los hombros…

_**2…**_

Sus rostros se acercaron más, podían sentir el aliento y la respiración…

_**1…**_

Tomaron un respiro, sus labios estaban casi juntos…

_**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**_

Chico Bestia y Raven finalmente unieron sus labios en el primer beso del año 2015, lo cual se tornó más apasionado y romántico. Todos vieron el momento en la azotea y aplaudieron, acompañados de juegos pirotécnicos que adornaban la noche. Todos se sentían muy felices, y abrazaban a cualquiera. Los tórtolos, se separaron del beso, ruborizados, y Chico Bestia dijo…

-Feliz año, Rae. Te amo- y el joven abraza a la hechicera.

-Feliz año, Gar. Yo también te amo- Finalmente, respondió ella y le dio otro gran beso.

Todos se abrazaron diciendo esa frase, aunque unos llorando. Estaban muy felices disfrutando de ese momento. Arella, al igual que Cyborg y Starfire, se sintieron felices porque Rae y Gar ya eran una pareja. Esto era el comienzo de una nueva relación que duraría para siempre. El deseo de Chico Bestia, había cumplido.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? Pues sinceramente lo he releído y está todo perfecto. Si hay fallas en algunas palabras, es por la página. Gracias por leer y les deseo un Feliz 2015, lleno de paz, amor, prosperidad y mucha felicidad.**

**De nuevo, gracias por leer… :D**

_**CristianLoganBj11…**_


End file.
